musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Aura Dione
| }} | | | }} }} | | }} | Alben = | | | }} | Quellen Singles = Chartquellen: DE AT CH DK | Quellen Alben = }} Aura Dione (* 21. Januar 1985 in Kopenhagen ), auch nur unter ihrem Künstlernamen Aura bekannt, ist eine dänische Singer-Songwriterin. Leben Dione ist Tochter einer färöisch-französischen Musiklehrerin und deren dänisch-spanischen Mannes. Durch ihre Eltern, die sich auf dem Musikfestival Roskilde kennen lernten, kam sie früh mit Musik, Literatur und Kunst in Berührung, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie im Alter von fünf Jahren ihren ersten Song schrieb. Auras Vater sammelt Gitarren, was ebenfalls ihre Musikkarriere beeinflusste. Ihre Eltern waren Hippies und segelten mit ihr über die Weltmeere, bis sie sich, als Aura sieben Jahre alt war, auf der dänischen Ostseeinsel Bornholm niederließen, wo sie auch die Schule besuchte. Als 17-Jährige ging sie nach Australien, um sich musikalisch weiterzubilden. Dort schrieb sie viele Werke, die unter anderem von den australischen Aborigines beeinflusst waren. Diese Begegnung spiegelte sich später im Song Something From Nothing wider. In dieser Zeit veränderte Dione ihr Konzept für die Musik. Sie gestaltet nahezu ihre gesamte Kleidung, ihre Plattencover und Videos auf individuelle Art selber. Musik Dione steht bei dem Major-Label Universal Music und bei dem dänischen Plattenlabel Music for Dreams unter Vertrag. Ihr Musikstil liegt im Bereich des Pop, der sich unter anderem aus Folk-Elementen und elektronischen Akzenten zusammensetzt. 2008 veröffentlichte sie auf Music for Dreams als erste Single Something from Nothing, danach Song for Sophie und als Dritte I Will Love You Monday, aber alle zunächst nur in Dänemark. Die Universal Music Domestic Pop („UDP“), eine Tochterfirma von Universal Music, wurde auf Dione aufmerksam und nahm sie unter Vertrag. Ihre erste Single außerhalb Dänemarks, I Will Love You Monday (365), wurde am 13. November 2009 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Im Vergleich zur in Dänemark veröffentlichten Version des Songs enthält die Debüt-Single im deutschsprachigen Raum einen eigenen Refrain:"365 days of a year running around, running around and going nowhere 365 days and nights 365 tries to make it right" YouTube: Vergleich zwischen der dänischen und der deutschen Version von „I Will Love You Monday“ Abgerufen am 20. April 2010. Der Titel schaffte es auf Anhieb in die Top 10 und in der 51. Kalenderwoche sogar auf Platz 1 der deutschen Single-Charts, sowie auf Platz 1 der deutschen Airplay-Charts. Diones Debütalbum Columbine wurde am 27. November 2009 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. . "I Will Love You Monday" erreichte in Deutschland Platin-Status. Die zweite Single 'Song for Sophie' blieb insgesamt 22 Wochen in den Deutschen Charts. Am 29. Oktober erschien ihre dritte Single aus dem Album, 'Something from Nothing'. Diskografie Alben * 2009: Columbine Singles * 2009: I Will Love You Monday (365) (nur im deutschsprachigen Raum veröffentlicht) * 2010: Song for Sophie (I Hope She Flies) * 2010: Something from Nothing (Veröffentlichung in Deutschland) Auszeichnungen * Danish Music Awards 2009 ** „Best Female Artist“ (Bester weiblicher Künstler) ** „Best Pop Release“ (Bestes Pop-Album) für Columbine *Radio Regenbogen Award - Kategorie: „Radio Regenbogen Hörerpreis 2011“Radio Regenbogen: Aura Dione gewinnt den Hörerpreis, abgerufen am 27. Februar 2011 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Aura Dione * Aura Dione bei MySpace * TIKonline.de: [http://www.tikonline.de/top-stories/detail.php?nr=68336&rubric=Top-Stories Aura Dione: Popsternchen mit Star-Appeal.] Aura Dione im Interview, mit Bild- und Videomaterial, vom 17. Dezember 2009 Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:Dänischer Musiker Kategorie:Person (Kopenhagen) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Däne Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Frau cs:Aura Dione da:Aura (sangerinde) en:Aura Dione eo:Aura Dione es:Aura Dione fi:Aura Dione it:Aura Dione pl:Aura Dione sk:Aura Dione Kategorie:Alle Artikel